Dissociative Experiences Scale (DES) is a short, self-administered questionnaire that reliably and validly discriminates patients with major dissociative psychopathology from other psychiatric patients and normal control groups. The DES has been included in a large number of studies, in the U.S. and in Europe. French, Dutch and Cambodian translations are in use. There are several papers in press that have replicated our original findings using U.S. and Canadian patient samples. Current research using this instrument is focused on symptoms of dissociation in epileptic and eating disorder cohorts at the NIH.